You're my dream
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Kaminari tenía miedo de verlo de nuevo, miedo de que no pudiera ocultar el remolino de emociones que lo invadían desde su anterior encuentro, miedo de que se percatara de los sentimientos que había removido el volver a verlo. / Two-shot
1. One more chance

Denki Kaminari, después de largos años de espera, había tomado una decisión que le cambiaría la vida.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro?

Kyoka Jirou, su amiga y excompañera en la universidad, le acompañaba en muestra de apoyo moral.

— ¡Lo estoy! He querido hacer ésto desde que era un niño ¡y si no lo cumplo sé que me arrepentiré después!

—En ese caso… ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas esperar hasta entrar? —Jirou le dio un empujón para entrar al edificio, literalmente; a pesar de que el invierno estaba por terminar, aún se sentía en el ambiente de vez en cuando.

Fueron recibidos por un chico muy amable y alegre que se presentó simplemente como "Midoriya", quien los invitó a recorrer el lugar y se ofreció a ayudarlos si tenían alguna pregunta.

—Es algo lindo—comentó la joven, dando un ligero codazo a su amigo en busca de animarlo a hablarle.

—No es mi tipo—respondió intentando esbozar una sonrisa, sin saber de qué otra manera decirle que no estaba interesado en buscar con quien salir en ese momento.

Jirou hizo un ligero mohín por la excusa de su amigo y le siguió a la par hasta la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín, donde se encontraron con un paisaje que iluminó por completo el rostro de Kaminari: en aquel extenso lugar, se encontraba una gran diversidad de perros, pequeños y grandes, correteando por todos lados; algunos otros simplemente estaban recostados a la sombra de los contados árboles del lugar y, tal como ellos, otras personas los observaban y jugaban con ellos, en busca del afortunado que adoptarían.

Kaminari no se pudo contener y comenzó a juguetear con todos los perros que se le acercaban, mientras que Jirou lo observaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, grabándolo con su celular para recordar el momento tiempo después.

Ya que el rubio estaba muy entretenido con sus nuevos amigos, Jirou regresó dentro del refugio de animales para mirar a los cachorros que tenían en un espacio apartado de los perros mayores. Estaba a punto de comenzar a grabar a los pequeñines cuando una voz tras de ella la sorprendió.

— ¿Alguno te gustó?

Un chico pelirrojo, más o menos de su edad, le sonreía despreocupadamente. Vestía el mismo uniforme que el chico que los había recibido minutos atrás, por lo que obvió que también ayudaba en el refugio.

—Todos son muy lindos—respondió mirando a un cachorro en particular que había comenzado a ladrar para llamar su atención—, pero quien quiere adoptar uno es mi amigo.

—Ya veo... Mi nombre es Kirishima—se presentó, inclinando levemente el rostro—. Cuando tu amigo encuentre al indicado, díganme y les diré todo lo que necesitan saber.

En ese momento se escuchó lo que Jirou describió mentalmente como "el molesto chillido" de Kaminari acercándose a ellos. Distinguió su nombre entre el extraño grito contenido de emoción que lanzó el rubio al entrar de nueva cuenta al refugio, con lo que parecía un pequeño mestizo de Cocker spaniel color negro entre sus brazos.

— ¿Este es el elegido? —bromeó la morena, extendiendo los brazos para poder cargar a la pobre criatura que sería el nuevo hijo de Kaminari, y que su próximo padre pudiera terminar de hacer esos ruidos extraños a solas.

Jirou sostuvo al pequeño entre sus brazos y, mientras intentaba alejarlo de su rostro al mostrarse muy efusivo, se extrañó al no escuchar más la voz emocionada de su amigo. Entonces se encontró con una escena muy extraña frente a ella: Kaminari y Kirishima se veían el uno al otro, con lo que parecía una expresión producto de la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

—Denki…—le llamó en apenas un susurro, que pareció audible únicamente para el rubio.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así—reclamó Kaminari, saliendo de su asombro.

Kirishima sintió aquello como una daga en su pecho. A pesar de que pensó que encontrarse de nuevo les daría una nueva oportunidad, el tener esa respuesta tan recia por parte de Kaminari era una opción más probable después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Si una palabra más de por medio, Kaminari apresuró el paso para salir del lugar lo antes posible; detrás de él, Jirou le llamaba sin obtener respuesta, totalmente confundida. Intercambió miradas con Kirishima y, sin saber qué más hacer, le entregó el perro que había elegido su amigo minutos atrás antes de ir tras él.

— ¡Espera! ¡Con un demonio, Kaminari! —gritaba Jirou a la par que intentaba de seguirle el paso.

El mencionado parecía hacerse de oídos sordos a la morena, su juicio se había nublado completamente prácticamente de la nada y sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. De todos los lugares posibles ¿por qué tenía que pasar aquello justo ese día? Entonces, volvió en sí al ser tomado por uno de sus brazos.

—Eres… un idiota…—le dijo Jirou, tratando de recuperar el aliento tras por fin alcanzarlo—. ¿Qué pasó allá? ¿Lo conocías?

Kaminari desvió la mirada, incapaz de esconder la tristeza en su rostro.

—Él… es con quien salía antes de mudarme aquí.

Recuerdos que se había encargado de mantener dispersos, se abarrotaron en su mente.

Un fuerte abrazo.

La ceremonia de graduación.

Kirishima prometiendo que haría lo posible para que su relación siguiera adelante.

Kaminari llamándolo en medio de la noche, diciéndole que no soportaba más estar lejos de él.

Discutiendo por teléfono, cada vez más y más.

Ambos cediendo a la distancia.

Era lo mejor para los dos, eso fue lo que pensaron.

Pero no lo fue.

Ahora, siendo invitada en el pequeño apartamento del rubio, Jirou había escuchado la historia de su amigo en silencio. Nunca le había contado sobre aquella relación, y no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar al insistirle tanto para que saliera con alguien.

Un corazón roto es difícil de superar. Incluso ella lo podía comprender.

—Sonará bastante inmaduro pero, cuando le conté que había sido aceptado en la universidad, en verdad creí que vendría conmigo. Tonto ¿no crees?

Jirou colocó una mano en el hombro de Kaminari, buscando reconfortarlo. Por más que intentara ocultarlo, para sus ojos era obvio que estaba a nada de que las lágrimas lo vencieran.

—El negocio de su familia… él trabajaría ahí después de graduarnos.

— ¿Fue por eso que se quedó?

Kaminari asintió, soltando un pesado suspiro.

—No podía hacerlo escoger, no era justo. En serio creí que lo nuestro funcionaría pero... ya sabes cómo terminó.

—Hey—le acarició la mejilla con cariño, esperando que la mirara para seguir hablando—. Quizá sea una nueva oportunidad para ambos ¿no crees?

—No, Jirou—respondió con desgano—. Ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, y no fue de la mejor manera. Me dolió mucho cuando me dijo que tal vez lo mejor era terminar ¿sabes? Y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue gritarle por el estúpido teléfono que no quería volver a saber nada de él. No tienes idea de cuántas veces pensé en llamarle de nuevo, en decirle que no podía terminar todo de la nada, pero si había sido él el de la idea de romper… ¿no habría sido en vano? No podría soportar que me rechazara de nuevo, que la persona que más quería reafirmara lo obvio—la voz de Kaminari terminó por quebrarse.

Todo habría sido más fácil si hubieran terminado porque ya no se querían y no porque, a pesar de que sentían que no podrían continuar el uno sin el otro, sintieron que una relación a distancia era demasiado dolorosa para ambos. Si no se hubieran dicho todas esas cosas desagradables y llenas de rencor, de tristeza, de decepción ¿algo habría sido distinto? ¿Habrían terminado por otra razón? ¿Seguirían juntos? De nada servía hacerse todas esas preguntas sin sentido.

Todo era lo que era ahora, nada más.

* * *

Esta historia la escribí para el Santa Secreto del grupo de Facebook "KiriKami - KamiKiri", planeaba subirla en Navidad pero se les ocurrió hacer mantenimiento y apenas vengo a subirla aquí (?) orz Además de que fui secuestrada para el recalentado y me pude conectar hasta muy tarde 8D

¡Espero les haya gustado esta primera parte! No tardaré mucho en subir la continuación ^^

¡Y que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo!


	2. Once again

_[ Vine al refugio para buscar a tu perro y me dijeron que alguien lo adoptó la semana pasada. Lo siento. ¿Quieres visitar otro lugar? Te acompañaré, sólo avísame ¿bien? ]_

Kaminari dejó caer su frente contra la mesa ¿qué más necesitaban para terminar de hacerlo miserable? Se arrepentía tanto de haber dejado a esa pobre criatura, que nada de culpa tenía de sus desamores.

—Al menos encontró una familia—se dijo a sí mismo, buscando el camino a la resignación y sin dejar de mirar el mensaje de Jirou.

¿Se habría encontrado con Kirishima cuando fue al refugio? Seguramente había quedado como un completo cobarde al mandar a su amiga por el pequeño en lugar de ir personalmente, como debería ser.

Una parte de él le decía que había sido lo mejor, aún no terminaba de desempacar y tenía su apartamento hecho un desastre con cosas tiradas por doquier.

Dejó caer su celular al sorprenderse por una llamada entrante.

— ¿Número desconocido? —balbuceó, preguntándose si responder o no.

No estaba de humor para vendedores telefónicos.

Resopló, dejando sonar la canción que tenía de tono de llamada y se dispuso a poner un poco de orden en sus estantes; sin embargo, el celular no dejaba de hacer ruido, lo que le valió un quejido de hartazgo por parte de su dueño.

— ¡No estoy interesado en nada de lo que vendan! —exclamó apenas respondió a la llamada, encontrándose con un inesperado silencio al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Ah? ¿Hola?

—Kaminari.

Sintió su sangre helarse al reconocer aquella voz.

¿Cómo era posible?

Su cabeza gritaba que colgara el teléfono, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba respondiendo a aquella voz tan familiar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Ahora eres un acosador? —dijo con notable molestia.

—Sólo quiero que…—titubeó al otro lado de la línea, buscando el valor que lo había llevado a hacer aquella llamada— ¿podemos vernos? Sólo quiero que hablemos, sólo eso.

— ¿Quieres hablar? ¡Ja! Y supongo que como siempre te importa una mierda lo que yo quiera ¿no?

Kaminari cerró los párpados con fuerza ¿por qué era tan difícil hablarle sin ser un idiota con él?

—Sé que no quieres verme. También que fui un estúpido y todo lo que quieras pero, no fui el único ¿cierto?

El rubio no supo qué responder.

Tenía miedo de verlo de nuevo, miedo de que no pudiera ocultar el remolino de emociones que lo invadían desde su anterior encuentro, miedo de que se percatara de los sentimientos que había removido el volver a verlo.

—No volveré a molestarte… Por favor… —la voz suplicante en su oído le estrujó el corazón ¿qué debería hacer?

—Yo…—Kaminari pasó una mano por su cabello, completamente confundido y consciente de que probablemente se arrepentiría de eso—. De acuerdo, Kirishima.

"Kirishima". Tenía tanto tiempo que no lo llamaba así. Incluso pudo imaginar la expresión en la cara del pelirrojo al escucharlo, y tal vez había sentido la misma punzada en el pecho que él cuando le llamó "Kaminari" al responderle la llamada.

¿Se suponía que debía doler tanto cuando ya lo había dado por superado?

Kaminari terminó la llamada pidiéndole que le mandara la dirección donde se encontrarían; no quería seguir hablando con él, escuchando su voz…

—Soy un estúpido.

Para las cinco de la tarde de ese día, Kaminari ya se encontraba en el parque que le había indicado Kirishima en su mensaje.

—Llegué temprano—suspiró, mirando el reloj en su teléfono. Aún faltaban treinta minutos para la hora acordada, tiempo suficiente para decidir si debía seguir con eso o no, según él.

Le había extrañado que el pelirrojo fuera tan específico con su lugar de encuentro, había estado en aquel lugar algunas veces en el pasado y los puntos de reunión más usuales eran el reloj que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del parque y una fuente situada justo al otro extremo; pero él le había citado en donde parecía haber un tramo tapizado de césped, con varios árboles y arbustos alrededor.

—Que _creepy_ —pensó al llegar a aquel sitio.

—Aquí podremos estar tranquilos.

El chillido que pegó Kaminari por el tremendo susto que le había dado al hablarle de la nada, y a sus espaldas, terminó por completo con lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

— ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Un fantasma?! ¡Casi me matas del susto! —se quejó Kaminari, dándose vuelta para poder reclamarle de frente.

—Te llamé varias veces, pero no me escuchabas—respondió, conteniendo una risa por la exagerada reacción del rubio.

Kaminari no pudo evitar pensar en cuánto tiempo tenía desde la última vez que lo había visto sonreír por sus estupideces.

Sus latidos se aceleraron.

—Llegaste antes…—susurró el rubio, desviando la mirada al suelo para evitar pensar en cosas innecesarias.

—Tú también—recalcó Kirishima, mostrando un ligero deje de felicidad en su voz.

Un breve silencio entre ambos fue suficiente para dar a entender que que uno de los dos debía traer a tema la razón de su encuentro. Para suerte de Kaminari, el pelirrojo dio el primer paso.

—Tu amiga… Hablé con ella esta mañana, cuando fue al refugio.

El otro chico se tensó al escuchar eso, era improbable que Jirou abriera la boca sobre lo que le había contado, no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de otros pero… ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

—Cuando le pregunté por ti… Me dijo que no querías verme. Supongo que debí dar pena en ese momento—intentó bromear, pero sentía cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta conforme seguía hablando—. Le dije que sólo deseaba aclarar las cosas contigo y… me dio tu número. Estuve un par de horas pensando en qué te diría, aunque en realidad pensé que no responderías o que me colgarías cuando escucharas mi voz…

Kaminari se había cruzado de brazos, buscando inconscientemente una forma de ocultar los nervios que sentía en ese momento. Su estómago había comenzado a doler.

— ¡El punto es que…! —Kirishima alzó la voz, tratando de encontrar mayor seguridad en ello—. Quiero decirte que… lamento que todo terminara de esa manera. En verdad lo siento, Kaminari.

Para sorpresa del rubio, Kirishima hizo una marcada reverencia para mostrar su arrepentimiento. Kaminari no reaccionó hasta algunos segundos después.

—No me interesan tus disculpas.

Kirishima mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago al escuchar aquel tono tan indiferente por parte de Kaminari. Lentamente se irguió, sin ser capaz de regresar la mirada al joven frente a él.

—Dijiste que querías que habláramos, y eres el único que lo ha hecho ¿no es así? Pues ahora es mi turno.

Kirishima dio un paso atrás al sentir que el rubio estaba muy próximo a él, pero él se lo impidió tomándolo por la camisa.

—Respóndeme: ¿qué haces aquí?

La afilada mirada de Kaminari parecía atravesar a Kirishima, quien se sentía cohibido por su repentino cambio actitud. Kirishima se sentía incapaz de encararlo.

— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, maldición!

Kaminari había llegado a su límite. Su voz había alarmado al pelirrojo, quien no perdió ni un segundo más en volver la vista hacia él.

Ningún sonido fue capaz de salir de sus labios.

El rubio había dejado escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, y la marca en su entrecejo no hacía más que volver más notable la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

—¿No se supone que heredarías el restaurante de tu familia? ¿No era por eso que te quedaste?

Kirishima tomó por las muñecas a Kaminari, quien, en un movimiento un tanto brusco, deshizo su agarre en la camisa del pelirrojo y, de paso, se libró de su agarre.

—Por no decepcionar a mi familia… terminé decepcionándote a ti. Al final, ellos comprendieron que tenía otros planes en mi vida, pero ya no tenía conmigo a la persona que había contemplado en ellos...

— ¡Sólo dime la verdad a la cara, Eijirou! —le interrumpió, no quería seguir escuchando cosas del pasado, que no se volverían realidad por su terquedad—. ¡Hazlo, y aceptaré tus estúpidas disculpas!

Quería salir corriendo de ahí, no pensó que terminaría desmoronándose de esa manera.

— ¡¿Crees que no me dolió lo hijo de puta que fuiste?! ¡¿Que pude dormir tranquilamente después de esa última llamada?! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo de frente!

Kaminari se quedó atónito ante la explosiva respuesta de Kirishima, no fue hasta ese instante que notó que él también estaba llorando.

— ¿Que qué hago aquí? ¡Vine a buscarte! No tienes ideas de cuántas veces me paré frente a la universidad y terminé yéndome por miedo a que me rechazaras, por la dolorosa idea de llegar a verte con alguien más… —Hizo una pausa, donde hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse antes de que terminara gritando de nuevo—. Dímelo... Dime que en verdad piensas toda la mierda que me dijiste ese día. Dime que dejaste de amarme y te dejaré en paz.

Silencio. Un pesado e incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente mientras el pelirrojo clavaba su mirada en el confundido chico frente a él.

Ésto era todo o nada. Si le decía que no sentía nada por él, se daría la media vuelta y se iría, tal como había dicho segundos antes; pero, si aún quedaba la mínima, mínima posibilidad de volver a entrar en su corazón, se aseguraría de no volver a hacer sentir a Kaminari de ese modo, jamás.

—Ya no te amo…

Las solas palabras del rubio fueron un duro golpe en el corazón de Kirishima, mas lo que veían sus ojos era algo completamente diferente a aquella cruel frase: Kaminari apretaba los puños con fuerza, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. El pelirrojo se acercó a él una vez más, tomándole por los hombros para llamar su atención.

—Denki.

Kaminari le miró por mero instinto. Su visión estaba nublada, pero no tanto para no notar la suave expresión que le dedicaba Kirishima.

Se había dado cuenta, estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Crees que sólo porque nos volvimos a encontrar diría que todo estaba bien? ¿Que olvidaría todo lo que habíamos pasado y comenzaríamos desde cero? ¡Ya te dije que no te amo! ¡¿qué más quieres?!

Había cerrado los ojos de nuevo al decir eso último, la había cagado otra vez.

—Dime...

Se crispó al sentir las manos de Kirishima sobre su mejillas.

Eran tan cálidas.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? -le preguntó el pelirrojo, acercándose a su rostro.

—A lastimarte otra vez—sollozó Kaminari, esta vez sin ocultarle la mirada—. ¿Por qué aún me quieres? ¿Por qué, Eijirou?

Sentía que su pecho dolía tanto como el día que terminaron, quizá más.

No podía soportarlo más, simplemente no podía.

—Fui un estúpido al pensar que podría encontrar a alguien más, todos me decían que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, pero—…

—Todo lo que querías en tu futuro, nos incluía a nosotros dos…—le interrumpió Kaminari, esbozando una sonrisa por primera vez en todo el día—. No rompimos porque ya no nos quisiéramos, lo hicimos porque temíamos terminar de esa manera. Que perdedores.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo de sorprenderse por aquella acertada respuesta, Kaminari tomó por el rostro a Kirishima y terminó con el, de por sí, escaso espacio entre ellos.

Ambos estrujaron al otro entre sus brazos, dichosos de que esa calidez ya no proviniera de recuerdos lejanos. No les importaba el salado sabor de sus besos debido a las lágrimas que seguían surcando sus mejillas, ni el tiempo que habían pasado alejados. Ninguno quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sentimiento que llenaba sus mentes y recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, erizándoles la piel tal como hacía años.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron de esa manera; tampoco por cuánto permanecieron abrazados, con el rostro hundido en el hombro del otro, sin decir una palabra.

Sus corazones, esos que les hacían ser tan impulsivos la mayoría del tiempo, se habían llamado una vez más; dejando que sus acciones hablaran por ellos.

Tal vez ese había sido su principal problema. Quizás, ellos sí necesitaban la ayuda extra de la cercanía física, para que sus palabras no los llevaran por caminos de los que se arrepintieran después. Expresaban tanto con sus ojos, con sus manos, con sus labios y ademanes. Todo aquello que podía cambiar por completo el sentido de algo dicho por otro medio.

Taz vez sólo eran jóvenes que habían perdido algo valioso demasiado pronto, que no supieron lidiar con un sentimiento tan complicado como lo es el amor.

Tal vez sólo estaban estúpidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

O quizá sólo eran verdaderamente idiotas.

—Denki, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Robaste mi perro ¿verdad, estúpido?

Bien, por lo menos ahora podrían arreglar sus discusiones con mayor tranquilidad, ahora tenían un _perrijo_ de por medio.

 _ **[ 1 mensaje sin leer ]**_

 _[ No diré que lo lamento porque, si no hubiera hecho ésto, seguirías lloriqueando como un alma en pena por cada rincón. ¡Pero juro que no sabía que fue él quien adoptó al perro! De repente me llamó y me dijo que si no aceptabas hablar con él, lo usaría de señuelo para que lo hicieras… Bien, tal vez sí fui yo la que sugirió eso ¡pero de todas maneras te lo regalaría! Ahora lo estoy cuidando y ¡ÉSTO NO PUEDE SER UN PERRO! ¡Es un maldito demonio de tazmania o algo así! ¡No me importa lo que estés haciendo, ven a controlarlo, por favor! ¡CORRE! ]_

 **-x-**

Soy una pésima persona porque me acabo de percatar de que no había subido el desenlace de esta historia acá en fanfiction c8 lo cual no comprendo por qué pasó pero, bueno, no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada (?) 8D

Todo comenzó por el pedacito de cielo con patas, así que le debía su desenlace con la Tía Jirou x3

Espero les haya gustado ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
